Field
This invention relates generally to apparel and more particularly to shirts with a device for protection from the application of force against a part of the body of a wearer.
Related Art
Some weight lifting athletes, especially female weight lifting athletes, when using barbells in a front rack position, sustain bruising and irritation of the shoulder area including the clavicle area and/or the collarbone area. This can lead to severe discomfort including redness, bruising, bleeding in the shoulder area, and calcification of the collarbone.